Steel (Zoe Hudson)
Biography Coming Soon! Abilities *'Expert Mechanic:' An expert mechanic since she was very young, Zoe was able to totally overhaul a car's transmission by the age of 8. She is an excellent engineer as well, capable of fixing almost, if not all machinery. Her design and mechanical acumen went into the creation of many of the Steel Armors. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Zoe Hudson is an inventive mechanical engineering prodigy, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. She is one of the world's leading experts on computer science, technology, and electrical engineering, rivaling both her father and Alex Burke. *'Genius-level Computer Expert:' Zoe is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system; even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. Her skill in this department is rivaled by few others. *'Experienced Combatant:' Through her training with Nightwing and Guardian as well as her experiences dealing with villains and threats Zoe Hudson has become a highly experienced combatant. *'Multi-lingual:' She speaks with fluency in English, French, Spanish, German, and Chinese. Equipment *'Steel Armor Mk IV:' An incredible feat of engineering; the armor grants the wearer a number of offensive and defensive capabilities. *'Kinetic Hammer:' Steel's current hammer was forged from adamantium and is therefore indestructible. It has the ability to increase its kinetic energy the farther it is thrown. At a distance up to 20 yards, it can stop a car, at 30 yards a semi-truck, at 60 yards a tank, and at distances greater than 60 yards its destructive capacity rivals that of Superman. **''Inertial Damage Field:'' The hammer can also store the energy it has gathered along its flight path within the kinetic field and release it on contact with a target (on command), even if its flight is interrupted by a command. It is unknown how long this device can store such energy. This device appears to have the ability to temporarily disrupt temporal/kinetic energy in a localized field and manipulate it for limited effects such as energy transfer based on a linear distance traveled. **''Programmable Flight:'' The hammer can stop in mid-air and be called back into her hands. **''Voice Controlled:'' When Steel says "STOP", the hammer will stop in mid-air. When she says "RETURN", the hammer will fly right back into her hands. **''Electromagnetic Sensors:'' The hammer has sensors in it to measure electromagnetic energy. **''Electromagnetism:'' The hammer can create several electromagnetic effects such as an EMP to disrupt electronic devices in Steel's vicinity. It can also set itself in tune to the Earth's magnetic field, making it virtually impossible to move. When not using the hammer, Steel can magnetically attach it to her back. **''Energy Discharge:'' Steel's hammer is capable of projecting an extremely powerful stream of energy. This weapon is capable of destroying armored vehicles and punching holes in mountains. Powers Her current suit, the Steel Armor Mark IV, grants her the following abilities. This is by no means a complete list of the armor's capabilities. '' *'Super Strength:' The armor magnifies Zoe's strength to superhuman levels, enabling her to lift 90 tons. *'Flight:' The Mark III armor can reach speeds above Mach 6. *'Super Speed:' Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at high speeds. *'Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection:' The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation. *'Kinetic Blasts:' Concussive force blasts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the farther they have to travel. *'Heat Vision:' Steel can fire beams of intense heat from her eyes. Feats include powering up the giant ion planet moving engines and annihilating an army of Doomsday clones in one blast. These beams are dependent on how much energy the armor currently has stored through multiple means. *'Rivet Cannon:' This short range weapon fires red-hot rivets similar to those used in construction. *'Pulse Beams:' Electromagnetic beams that affect technology and machines. *'Rocket Launchers:' The armor contains twelve anti-tank rockets that can be fired at a moments notice. *'Tasers:' The armor contains non-lethal tasers that are effective in taking down normal thugs with ease. *'Personal Shield:' Steel's personal shield is capable of withstanding direct impact from missiles and heavy ordnance. *'Power Cells:' The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses zero point energy. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The suit is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity, or even drain electrical energy directly into the batteries for recharge. *'EMP Invulnerability:' The Mark IV armor is completely resistant to electro-magnetic pulses. *'Telepathic Immunity:''' The helmet's design in the Mark IV armor prevents all telepathic intrusion while Zoe has it on. Limitations Zoe is susceptible to all human vulnerabilities. However, she is far more resistant to damage when operating her armor. Category:Cazzik Category:Cazzik (WoH) Category:Titans